Encuentros y despedidas
by Lynette P. Broderick
Summary: Hey! Bueno pues aquí estoy de vuelta con este one-shot. Será un Draco-Ginny muy pequeñito post DH que espero les guste tanto como a mi! Dedicado a S4 y a Jane Malfoy-028


Encuentros y despedidas

**Encuentros y despedidas**

Hey!! Bueno pues aquí estoy de vuelta con este one-shot que se me ocurrió después de haber visto una película del mismo nombre que este fic, que aunque no tiene nada que ver con ella ha servido para que mi convaleciente Sra. I volviera a mi, jijiji. Será un Draco-Ginny muy pequeñito post DH que espero les agrade tanto como a mi!! Quisiera dedicarle esta historia a dos personitas muy especiales que me dieron todo su apoyo en estas vacaciones muy felices; la primera, primis Gin, gracias por unas vacaciones increíbles y sobre todo, gracias por tu confianza y apoyo; y la segunda pero no menos importante; Mollejin, jijiji por que me hiciste recordar algo que había olvidado hace mucho, te quiero loquis!!

Ya no los entretengo más y disfruten la lectura no sin olvidar que "Nadie te amara si no te arriesgas a que alguien te aborrezca"

Lynette P. Broderick

La noche estaba hermosa. La luna iluminaba las calles desiertas del West End, mientras que una suave brisa refrescaba a un joven que caminaba solitario hacía el mismo café de siempre. Esperaba con ansias esa noche, siempre lo hacía. Cada mes, en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora, nada había cambiado en los 6 años que tenían de conocerse. Siempre ocultos, lejos de la sociedad que a pesar del tiempo aun lo señalaba, lejos de esos apellidos que los obligaba, si no a odiarse, al menos a ser indiferentes.

Una fugaz sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, aún le costaba trabajo recordar por que razón se habían comenzado a hablar, sin embargo esa era una de las pocas cosas de las que no se arrepentía en su vida…

_Flashback_

_No había sido fácil, no lo iba a negar, haber logrado entrar en el ministerio de magia después de haber sido quizá el mortifago más odiado, era hasta ese día el mayor logro de su vida. _

_Era el primer día de tutoría y estaba más que ansioso por saber con quien le tocaría trabajar, quería hacerlo bien, quería demostrar el por que le habían dado esa oportunidad. Era más que temprano y seguramente aún no habría nadie en el cubiculo al que le habían indicado debía llegar. Su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar a una chica muy bien sentada en la sala frente al mencionado cubiculo leyendo el periódico y con un café en la mano, se le hacía familiar de algún lado, tenía unas facciones tan delicadas y por que no decirlo unas muy bien torneadas piernas. Era pelirroja… ¿pelirroja?_

_-¿Weasley?-salió de su boca sin siquiera habérselo propuesto, era tan probable que estuviera confundiendo a la chica…_

_Sin embargo y con un gesto imperturbable la mencionada joven alzo la vista y con un gesto inquisitivo y escrutador contesto a modo de saludo_

_-Malfoy-sin siquiera inmutarse la pelirroja volvió a su periódico y le dio un sorbo a su café-creo que seremos compañeros…-_

_Fin Flashback_

Al simple recuerdo de ese primer encuentro un leve sonrojo se apodero de su albino rostro, no había sido nada fácil que se llevaran bien, incluso no se hablaron los primeros meses de su pasantia, ambos estaban dispuestos a pelear a la menor provocación e incluso era insoportable pasar una hora juntos, sin embargo dicen que el tiempo es el mejor aliado y en este caso si que lo había sido. Ni siquiera estaba tan seguro en que momento habían dejado de pelear y se habían convertido en amigos. Todo había pasado tan rápido y tan extrañamente que ni el se lo podía explicar. Pero algo si sabía, había sido el tiempo más feliz de su vida…

Se sentó en la mesa más alejada de la calle, en un rincón cerca de la barra, en la ya conocida mesa de siempre. Sonrió al ver que aún no llegaba, era normal que ella llegará tarde, la puntualidad nunca había sido su fuerte, pero eso también le gustaba de ella. De hecho todo le gustaba de ella, como arrugaba la nariz cuando estaba preocupada, como fruncía el ceño cuando estaba en desacuerdo con algo, todo en ella le gustaba…pero eran amigos, solo y simplemente amigos.

Ordeno un capuchino para él y un café irlandés para ella, no tardaría en llegar, estaba seguro. Tomo el periódico que estaba en una mesa cercana y lo ojeo con interés, ahora que vivía en el mundo muggle le gustaba mantenerse informado de lo que acontecía en la ciudad. Recién comenzaba a leer un articulo sobre un nuevo aparato cuando un conocido perfume a frutas inundo sus sentidos, casi instintivamente levanto el rostro para encontrar a la pelirroja dueña de sus sueños

-lamento la demora, tenía mucho trabajo-la chica se acerco a darle un beso en la comisura de los labios y dedicarle una radiante sonrisa a su incondicional amigo

-no te preocupes, recién acabo de llegar-

Al instante la mesera llego con los dos cafés y una bandeja de pastitas

-gracias-la pelirroja recibió ambos cafés y preparo el capuchino, tanto conocía a Draco que incluso sabía de que manera le gustaba el café, su comida favorita, su color, su loción…eran pocas las cosas que no conocieran el uno del otro.

-y ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?-la chica le sonrió mientras le acercaba el ya preparado café-¿mucho trabajo?-

-algo. Ya sabes, en esta época del año siempre ahí mucho trabajo-el rubio tomo una galleta y la mordió despreocupadamente-creo que tu eres la que esta un poco agobiada por el trabajo-

-jajaja. No, es Harry el que hace insoportable mi trabajo-el rubio esbozo una sonrisa-se me hace imposible salir con el y al mismo tiempo trabajar en el Ministerio a su lado. Es tan agobiante…creo que me voy a volver loca!! Jajaja-

-ya te he dicho que el cara rajada no te conviene. Deberías de salir conmigo, yo no te agobiaría-un pequeño puñetazo en su hombro le hizo ver que el comentario no le había hecho mucha gracia a la pelirroja-auch!! Yo solo decía-

-pues no andes diciendo-la chica miro seriamente a Draco. Bien dicen que de broma en broma, la verdad se asoma (N.A: jijiji nn no lo pude evitar…) y si había algo que la pelirroja quería más que nada en el mundo era no lastimar a Draco-tu bien sabes que lo nuestro no funcionaría…-

-¿Por qué no?-el chico sonó desafiante, quizá un poco más rudo de lo que hubiera querido-tu sabes lo que siento por ti…-el tono del chico bajo hasta volverse casi inaudible

-…lo se…pero, no es fácil ¿sabes?-los colores se le subieron al rostro sin que se lo propusiera-para nosotros no hay futuro Draco. Seamos amigos, es lo único que te puedo ofrecer…mi amistad-la chica le tomo ambas manos, pero en un gesto que bien se podría interpretar como grosero, Draco quitó estas

-conocí a una chica. Se llama Astoria y trabaja en la empresa-la voz del rubio sonaba vacía, carente de emoción, como si aquel comentario retara a la chica-hemos salido un par de veces, es muy linda. Te caerá bastante bien-

-¿en serio?-una punzada de dolor y un poco de ironía sonó en la voz de Ginny. A pesar de lo que ella dijera, también quería a Draco, más de lo que él siquiera imaginaba-y ¿Qué tal es?-

-excelente. Es alta, rubia, muy educada y elegante. Una dama-

-me alegro Draco. Te mereces una mujer como…-

-como tu…-las palabras salieron instintivamente de su boca, pero estaba seguro de que ella era la mujer que quería tener a su lado-Gin ¿Por qué no lo intentamos?-

-no podemos…Harry…Harry me ha propuesto matrimonio…-un silencio sepulcral se instalo entre ellos. La noticia descoloco de sobremanera al rubio. Una vez más el maldito cara rajada le estaba quitando lo único que de verdad quería en esta vida

-y… ¿Qué le has contestado?-una calma que no sentía sonó en la voz del chico

-que…bueno…le dije que lo pensaría. No creo que este lista para casarme…-

El silencio reino, ni Draco, ni Ginny, sabían muy bien que decir. Era evidente que algo se había roto entre ellos con ese comentario. Harry le había propuesto matrimonio, todas las esperanzas del chico habían quedado frustradas, era casi un hecho que la pelirroja aceptaría la propuesta, toda su vida había esperado por eso y ahora que por fin había ocurrido no se echaría para atrás.

La chica le dio un sorbo al café…"Astoria… ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese?" Seguramente era una mosquita muerta, o una modelucha hueca, ¿Cómo Draco la había podido cambiar por una mujer así? Sentía una impotencia enorme de no poder decirle al chico cuanto lo quería y lo celosa que estaba de que el estuviera con otra mujer que no fuera ella, pero no podía. Ella también era una mujer con "compromiso". Ella había sido la primera en levantar esa barrera inquebrantable entre ellos. Quería tanto a Draco que no estaba dispuesto a lastimarlo, no quería que el sufriera por un futuro que sabía no podría llegar a ser. Ella era una Weasley, él era un Malfoy, y eso nunca iba a cambiar.

Después de un tiempo, que pareció eterno, por fin, Draco volvió a tomar la palabra

-pues…ya esta. Casate con Harry y seguiremos siendo amigos…-

-¿lo seremos?-la chica le miro con los ojos como platos, ella no estaba segura de poder seguir siendo su amiga

-claro. Siempre lo hemos sido…-

La voz de Draco sonaba extrañamente calmada y seria, nada propio de él, y menos en un momento como ese. Ginny estaba casi segura que la reacción del rubio podía llegar a ser incluso un poco violenta y sin embargo ahí estaba él, sentado frente a ella con su gesto imperturbable y esa mirada gris en la que tantas veces llego a perderse

-…si…siempre hemos sido amigos…-

Unos segundos después el rubio se levanto de su asiento y tomo su chaqueta, al tiempo en que de su cartera sacaba el suficiente dinero para pagar los cafés. La chica igual se levanto y con una mirada de suplica le pidió que no se fuera, pero el chico estaba demasiado dolido.

-buena suerte Gin-sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos sabían que lo que estaban haciendo era lo correcto

-buena suerte Draco-instintivamente la pelirroja le abrazo como si la vida se le fuera en ello, quería embriagarse de ese aroma que la volvía loca, quería que ese momento fuera eterno…

Se quedaron así, abrazados, tratando de demostrar en ese abrazo todo lo que no podría llegar a ser, todas esas horas sin compartir, todos esos momentos que no ocurrirían, toda esa felicidad que no podrían compartir.

-adiós Gin-

-adiós Draco-

**Fin de la historia**

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿La odiaron? Pues como ya lo había dicho esto salió en unos 20 min. de inspiración y bueno pues como me gusto me anime a subirlo, ya saben que espero con ansias sus opiniones, no importa si sean buenas o malas, todo ayuda!! :P espero que se encuentren muy bien y plis dejen review!!

Dejen Review!!

Dejen Review!!

Dejen Review!!

Dejen Review!!

Dejen Review!!

Ahh y plis dejen Review!! nn

Xoxoxoxoxo

Lynette P. Broderick


End file.
